Dren: The Second Generation
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: *Spoilers if you haven't seen Splice!* Basically starts where Splice left off...and the title should be enough of a giveaway from there. Follows Dren's heir. Planned to be about the same level of intensity as the film or less.
1. Day 1: Birth

**Day 1: Birth**

* * *

**Beast POV**

It's warm in here...and wet. I hear voices, but they're muffled. I try to tell them to stop, but when I open my mouth, the warm liquid rushes in and all I do is make garbled noises. No one hears me and the noises continue.

I've been in here for so long. It's so dark and wet in here. I want to be in the light. I don't mind the wet, but I want to feel dry and see what it's like. Most of all, I want Out.

It's been too long. I'm starting to feel like I'll never get out. My legs are slow in the liquid, but I try and kick out. I kick as hard as I can, but I don't hear much noise outside. My kicks must not be doing much, so I stop. Maybe I'll try again later. Maybe I won't.

The voices come louder and more often now. I wonder what's going on. It gets brighter once and a while, more often then it ever has before. It's not too long before the voices will start up again after they get quiet. Maybe I'll finally get out...

The voices are loud today. They're really loud. Today is busy. I hear voices and loud noises outside. Then there's a loud voice. The voice goes on and on and it's the loudest voice of all. It seems to make my whole body vibrate with its volume. I hear it over my head and suddenly I'm being pushed. The liquid is rushing out and I'm being carried out by the rush of liquid. I cry out, but no one can hear me in here. Suddenly, I'm scared. I don't know what's out there, but I know exactly what's in here. It's warm, wet, and safe. I don't want to leave anymore, but I don't have a choice. Then there's a small point of light, it slowly gets bigger and bigger and I close my eyes. The light is too bright...it hurts...it hurts so much...so I curl up inside my small area and pull it closed behind me. I can still see through the thin skin in front, but now I'm safe inside my special area. It protects me. I'm not ready to be outside yet, so this shell of flesh will protect me. It has to...

I'm grabbed suddenly and hands wrap around my shell. I shriek. The air! It hurts! Even through my shell, the air hurts. It doesn't feel good like the liquid. I shriek and squirm, trying to get back to the dark. The hands hold me firmer and I shoot my tail out at them. I move so fast through this burning air! My stinger slips free of my skin and I hit a hand holding me. There's a loud noise and then I'm falling! My shell hits something cold and hard. I'm grabbed again and slammed inside something. I yell as a hand moves and the area closes. I'm trapped in this small area. I yell and thrash, but the noises are quieter now. No one notices me and no one cares, except for one person. I see blonde hair that hangs limply around a head. Piercing brown eyes stare at me. They're filled with something I don't have a word for, but it makes me shake inside my shell. It scares me. The face is wet and it looks tired, but the eyes...the eyes are alive...alive with something that makes me fall quiet in terror...

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I see the lump of flesh I've just given birth too. It's disgusting. Dren, my child, fathered this...this _thing._ Clive should have fathered any child I had, but because I hesitated, he's dead. Clive...William...Gavin... My eyes narrow as I glare hatefully at the squirming lump of flesh in the incubator. It pauses and I know it's watching me, but that's good. I want it to know I hate it.

It looks just like Dren when Dren was born. A strange ball of flesh with a tail and she even stung someone too, just like her father stung me. It's strange to think of Dren as a male when I raised him as a female for months, but it's the male version of Dren that attacked me and raped me, making me get pregnant with this abomination. No...this isn't true. I would have tried to create it on my own eventually, but I wouldn't have gotten pregnant with it. Dren made that happen. He put me through this.

They've asked me to do these journal entries to see how I feel each day. Personally, I think it's just to see how stable I am. Either way, I have no problem being completely and utterly honest in these entries.

They're going to ask me to name it. I know they will. This...thing. Joan will make sure I'm the one to name it, if it's given a name. I don't know why. Names mean attachment. We need to take samples and treat this like a specimen, not a human. That's where Clive and I screwed up. It will be easier to train it and teach it with a name however...

One of the two bit scientists that helped me deliver, approaches me. He's timid and acts nervous. Does he think I'll bite his freaking head off? Well, I have gotten more hostile between Clive's death and the hormones. For a while, I was depressed over the loss of Clive, but when I learned of my pregnancy, I decided I needed to live my life. I couldn't just walk around already dead. When I chose to live, I chose to choose how I live. My demeanor became a bit harsh. I push people away, I know I do, but that's all the better. The only one I can depend on is me. Even Clive betrayed me when he nearly slept with Dren. "Miss Kast? Do you have a name for it in mind? We'd like to write in the file if you have selected one already?" 'Selected one.' Not 'picked out a name.' Thesis just a specimen to experiment on to them. So, what is this little lump of flesh to me exactly? I'll figure that out as soon as I deal with this annoying little man.

I regard the man coldly. He has so little a clue of the biological goldmine I've just given birth to. Only a select few have significant information about what is going on. "I couldn't care less." My eyes fall on the folder a woman nearby is holding. Dren's heir has been given the experiment title B.E.A.S.T., which stands for Biologically Engineered And Structured Theory. Cute. "Name it Beast." The man nods timidly then scurries back to his companions. Not a backbone among them I notice.

I turned my gaze back to the now calm glob of flesh. It turns slightly and I wonder if it knows I'm watching it. I hope it does. Dren was a failure. Attacking her own mother? Killing? No. This time it will be different. This time...I will have the perfect child.

* * *

**So, I just saw Splice and it's amazinggg...definitely recommend it(though beware it can get intense at times with violence and nudity), but still I think it was incredible. So one of the things I want to throw out there is that I had Beast know what hands were and voices and yes if Beast was just born how would it have names for these things. Well, I had writer's block so yea. Anywhooo...let me know what you guys think and if I should continue! Thanks!:D**


	2. Day 30: Handlers

**Day 30: Handlers**

* * *

**Beast POV**

Two months. It's been two months today I've been alive or so I'm told... About two weeks ago, I shed my shell. It didn't seem very surprising to the people that saw. I've learned since then, ways to act and words for things. The lady that gave birth to me, Elsa, had been angry when I shed the shell. I shudder as I remember that day... It was so terrible...I was so scared...

* * *

Slowly, I climb out of my shell. I use my tail, sliding out the needle through the tail's shell, to slice down the thin length to my main body. It's a tight area, but I manage to squirm and cut the rest I need to and wiggle out. My legs are shaky, but my tail helps to steady me. Once out of my shell, I notice I have small feelers by my nose that test the air. I can smell the various people around me. They all stare at me, with emotions ranging from disgust on Elsa's face to amazement on a sweet looking brunette girl with glasses. I'm in a room that seems huge for my size. There's different items I'll look at later, but right now my gaze is focused on the two exits: one a currently closed door and two a very large window where the faces currently stare out at me from.

I watch a timid man ask Elsa about me. He has short black hair and seems...mousy to me. My instincts tell me when he talks to Elsa he's the victim and she's the attacker, a vicious animal ready to pounce on her prey, and I'm right. When he speaks to her, her words come out quick and harsh. Their voices are muffled through the glass, but I have keen ears. "M...Miss Kast? We have to i...identify the sex of Beast now that it's come...come out of its shell..."

"And you're telling me this because?!" I understand why the man seems scared. The woman scares me too...

The man is taken aback by her harsh tone. Unlike me, he didn't expect it. "We...well, is there any physical way to tell the sex?" I glance at the others and they seem to be thinking the same thing. Well, they had said I was one of a kind...

Elsa makes an irritated noise and enters my room through the door. She kneels and brushes a hand gently against my forehead. Her face seems softer and I coo at the kind gesture.

Suddenly, her hand presses firmly on my forehead and she pushes me backward, holding my head to the ground. I thrash with my legs and shriek, but she's far stronger and I'm still young, so I'm no match for her. Her hand reaches and shoves my legs apart, making me go limp with shock. I'm not that old and I don't know much, but I know this is wrong by the way my blood runs cold and the faces of the people watching pale. Elsa points with her free hand and talks in a bitter tone. "See, _this_?! This is usually only on a male." Most of the people look sick or ashamed they didn't think of this. The sweet looking girl I noticed earlier seems to barely contain her anger. I don't know why she's so angry, but it makes me feel better. It makes me feel less pathetic as I lay here.

The people hurriedly find things to write or check and take their attention off Elsa and me. She looks at me coldly and speaks in a low hiss. "Don't _ever_ fight me again or you will be punished. Just like you will be now." I try to figure out what she means, but before I can her hand moves lower and she grabs me and tears shoot to my eyes. It hurts...it hurts... I scream, but no one understands me and no one seems to care, but I see the delighted look on Elsa's face as she watches me writhe in pain. Finally, after an eternity, she lets go of my flesh and I can breath. I lay coughing and as soon as her hand is off my head, I scramble to my feet and hurry to the corner. One of the more bizarre things in the room, is a small tower made of material. It has shelves to climb on and boxes with holes, one of which I now jump into and curl up in the corner. My body shakes, from pain or fear I don't know, and I croon sadly. Why? Why does she hate me? What did I do? I press my face between my knees and cry softly, fat tears that drop from my eyes like stones down to the plush material at my feet.

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I stand briskly and wipe off my jeans. It wasn't professional how I acted, but I don't care. No one saw me. Besides, they're all spineless little 'scientists.' In all honesty, I haven't gotten to know any yet to see if any are actually decent scientists. These people will be working with me long enough so I should find out, I guess.

My eyes scan the cat climbing tower that Beast has currently hidden himself in. It's a fairly elaborate tower. If he takes to it we may put in a larger one or a small children's playground to accompany his size. We've already started to create a plan to see how lithe and agile Beast can be. If he stays fairly small for a while, I plan to install reinforced cat climbing walls for him. Dren couldn't be properly trained and monitored, but the same mistakes that happened with Dren won't happen to Beast. There'd be no excuse for it.

I stride to the door confidently and just before I cross the threshold I glance back at the tower. Beast has his head poked out the smallest bit, but, upon seeing me, he hides back among the shadows. Good. Dren was never obedient enough. We'll fix that with Beast.

The door closes behind me and I scan the reports quickly being written. Naturally, they're flawed so I correct them. I call out corrections as I walk behind the writing figures. "Beast is fifteen pounds, not eleven. He has feelers in front in less quantity than Dren. Beast does not have a head division as profound as Dren's was. We have only given him shredded meat, not chopped."

I pause behind the last station. It is a smaller woman with light brunette hair, although I see sun streaks in it. Unlike the others frantically writing, she is sitting studying Beast's housing station. Her chin rests on the back of a hand and I see by her posture she is nearly in a trance as she waits for Beast to reappear. "We do not have regular glass instead of one-way so that you can waste time idly staring into space."

The woman jumps, startled by my voice. She turns to look up at me and I take in her appearance. Her skin is ghostly white, as if I scared her far beyond I realized, but I can tell by her narrow, offended eyes this isn't the case. Wide, chocolate brown eyes sit above a small nose and small lips. Overall, her face seems to belong more to a girl than a woman, but her body has the full curves of a woman. As a scientist, I'm used to observing things and noticing patterns and while her breasts and curves aren't as dramatic as many men may desire, I can tell she has a sweet face and her curves are more than enough attraction to capture attention. Her work seems to be serious to her though because unlike a woman named Denise three stations down, who has barely more impressive cleavage, this woman's lab coat has only one button undone for breathing room and her hair is drawn back in a thick headband, out of her face. My entire analysis probably only takes about a minute, but you can gauge a lot based on a person's demeanor and appearance. For example, the fact that she is nearly as attractive as Denise, but doesn't flaunt it with a revealing top and gaudy makeup makes me more relying on this woman for useful information. Perhaps it is unfair to judge upon looks, but I feel this is not true. I feel I am free to judge someone on the way they choose to make themselves look, but not physical imperfections beyond their control.

"Ma'am." The woman's soft voice draws my attention, but I do not start. I can not allow myself to be seen doing something I just chastised someone for doing. "I was observing Beast, not wasting time."

"Beast is currently in hiding. There is nothing to be gained from observing him at the moment." I turn to leave her station, but she hurriedly speaks, making me pause.

"I don't think that's true, ma'am."

Slowly, I turn back to the woman. "Pardon?"

She fixes her glasses and stands. "If someone is observing Beast, when he comes out of hiding we can better tell his nature. For instance, if he comes out slowly, he has more of a timid nature, but..."

"Then we shall install cameras."

"Ms. Kast. With all due respect, witnessing these things firsthand can be greatly different than merely watching on a video screen." She stares at me fiercely.

Slowly, I smile. This girl...I like her. She has an edge to her unlike the others. This girl isn't stupid, but she is soft enough that she may fill the position I have been at a loss of how to fill until now... "Well, Miss..."

"Williams. Kris Williams." She smiles at me, but it's a careful smile, a calculated smile. This girl thinks she can appeal to my gentler side. Unfortunately for her, anything I had that may have resembled a gentle side died the day that Clive died.

"Well, Miss Williams, I have been looking for someone to fill a certain position and I think you may be quite suitable for the job." She simply nods expectantly, eyes patiently searching my face for a hint or clue as to the position I'm referring to. "You see, I need to be at different facilities that monitor different readings and samples we extract from Beast. Naturally, I will be performing tests myself and I need to check in on these various testing areas. While away, I need someone to keep an eye on Beast. Yes, I am very much aware there will be various people and machines monitoring Beast at all times, but Beast needs to be familiar with a few select people in person so he is not overwhelmed and it isn't miscommunicated who has the permission to directly interact with him. He is very young and one of a kind, so he needs to be handled with care. So I am offering you the position of co-caretaker alongside myself."

Something flashes across her eyes, although I'm not quite sure what it is. She glances back at the cat tower and I see Beast poke his head out, feelers sensing for danger. When his eyes land on me, he freezes and quickly withdraws back into the tower. As he vanishes from view, something in the girl's demeanor hardens. Her body stiffens and she turns toward me with a fierce determination in her eyes. "I accept."

I nod. "Very well. I'll have the proper paperwork drawn up as soon as possible for legal reasons, but you can start immediately. Basically, you'll be his handler when I'm not around or I'm busy. However, this will be different than in the case of Fred and Ginger. You won't be held accountable for mistakes made by others, only your own. That will be all." The girl nods and her enthusiasm is nearly tangible.

"May I go in now, Miss Kast?" Her voice holds a note of hope and I know I have chosen the right person for this role.

"Go ahead, but be brief. We'll be wrapping up shortly." As she heads toward the door, I turn in the opposite direction to continue my assessments.

* * *

**Kris POV**

Due to my being co-handler to Beast, I am supposed to do these logs. So here it goes...

The day I first meet Beast, I'm terrified. What if he doesn't respond well to me? I so badly want to work closely with him. It would be an incredible experience!

I slowly open the door and look around, but I'm pretty sure I'll still find Beast in the cat tower. While everyone was rapidly typing in information or writing notes, I saw what Elsa did. I saw the look of horror on his face and the pain in his eyes. His squealing and squeaking go unnoticed by most of the scientists, but I'm constantly keeping an eye on him, if possible. I couldn't do anything because back then I couldn't get close. Now, I crouch and crab walk over to the tower, keeping a hand cupped toward the ceiling.

Beast's nose hesitantly pokes out of the hole, his feelers squishing and tasting the air. He turns his head to focus one eye on me. It's still wide with fear, so I talk in a soothing voice. "Hey...hey there...my name is Kris. Everyone is calling you Beast, but you're just a sweetheart, aren't you...?" His head pokes fully out and my hand is less than two feet away, but I very slowly move it closer as I speak. "Tell you what...I'll be your friend...how's that sound? I'll be your very best friend...why don't you say hi...?" I smile and his form seems to let the fear instantly fade from it. He chirps softly and leans his cheek into my hand, making me smile.

I can't speak freely due to the monitors, but mentally I make a promise. I won't allow Elsa to hurt Beast like this again. He won't be humiliated or inflicted with pain like that again. My hands had held him as he came out of Elsa. He was squirming, noisy, and bloody, just like a human baby, and in his own way, he was just as beautiful as a regular human baby. It's difficult to describe. Most people would say I'm a freak or mental for thinking such things, but that doesn't change how I feel. I'll watch out for Beast. His own mother doesn't love him and won't look out for him so I will. I'll protect him and love him. He croons and I smile. Yes, my little friend. I promise.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it. A couple quick things I want to get out of the way, though. I'm not very good at science so if I include anything of science that doesn't make sense just let me know and I'll fix it. Also, I'm probably only going to have the 3 POVs so it doesn't get too confusing. So any ideas or things you'd want to see just let me know! As always I love to hear from you guys so please review! Till next time!:D**


	3. Day 60: Experiments

**Hey guys! Been a while! So just a heads up I change perspectives a lot in this one. I hope it doesn't get too confusing, but let me know how it is and I'll try to alter future chapters based on the feedback on my perspective switching. Anyways enough of my rambling...enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 60: Experiments**

* * *

**Beast POV**

The door opens and I cry out happily. My legs are really long now so I reach the woman in just a few strides. It's Kris, it always is. Once I had someone else visit who wasn't nice like her. It was a man who was mean and tried to take some of my blood so I attacked him with my stinger. Kris wasn't very happy with me because of it, but I could tell she was angry that the man who had come in hadn't asked her permission so she stopped being angry at me fairly quickly. She takes samples from me all the time, but she's gentle and explains as she does it. The man had tried to use force, that's what had scared me.

"Hey, sweet boy. How are you today?" I chirp in delight as she rubs my head. Elsa doesn't come as often as Kris does, which makes me happy. Kris is always patient with me and kind. I rarely see her get upset or angry. I can't say the same for Elsa...

I now have arms. They're slender, but strong and Kris gently takes my hand as she looks at one. I quietly fold my legs beneath me, like a bird, as I wait for her to finish. She prods the skin and lightly pinches, but her eyes are constantly checking for signs of pain. Kris rarely hurts me and it's never on purpose so I smile and wait. Finally, she finishes and talks into her earpiece in a hushed tone before turning back to me. "Good boy, Beast." I coo happily and she smiles. Kris has such a beautiful smile. I love to see it. "You've been a very good boy lately, actually. I should figure out some kind of reward..."

I hurriedly shake my head and grab my pad and pencil. They give me all kinds of things to use for writing, but these are my favorite. Kris watches as I write and I show her what I've written. My writing is sloppy and crooked, but she knows what I write. 'Don't have to.'

"Oh?" She seems surprised. "Why not Beast?"

I scribble on my pad some more and show her. 'You treat me nice. That reward.' She smiles, which makes me smile.

"Oh, Beast..." She rubs my head again and I coo. "You're such a sweet little boy... Now, come on. Sweet or not, you have class." I stand and hurry after her as she walks to the dry erase board that takes up a good chunk of the wall. It's what we use for class so I know she's going to be my teacher for a while now, not my playmate, but that's okay with me. As long as she's here, I'm happy.

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I watch as Kris teaches Beast some mundane lessons. We teach him things so he feels like he's aiming for some kind of goal, but in reality he'll use the bare minimum of what Kris teaches him.

It alarms me how at ease around him she is. She treats him like a human boy. She treats him like he's her _son._ Ridiculous. Attachment shows weakness. I was attached to Clive and he wanted a child. Look where that child got us! Still...I quietly observe the way Kris is with Beast. She is gentle and all her movements lack any sense of hostility. It does well for Beast's growth to be treated so tenderly...but, alas, I worry.

Lately, Kris seems...hesitant, to take samples from Beast and to run tests, even harmless ones. She says they violate him and other preposterous notions. I need to do something about this. She needs to realize he's simply a specimen, an experiment to run tests on. And I think I know just how to do that...

* * *

**Kris POV**

I stand and stretch. It's been a long day, but I don't mind. Beast is always so attentive and he learns so quickly. I'd spend all my days with him if I could...

A soft mewing sound near my thigh distracts me. Beast tilts his head, watching me with curious eyes. "What is it, Beast?"

He picks up his pad and scribbles for a moment before turning it to show me what he wrote. 'Idea for reward now.'

I smile at him warmly. "Yes, dear?"

Beast writes some more and shows me once again. 'A story.'

"A story?" He nods. I suppose that makes sense. Everything I teach him and do for him is logical and rational. It all has a purpose. A story would probably be a nice change for him. "Alright. How about when I visit tomorrow I'll bring a storybook? It'll have nice pictures for you to see." He immediately smiles and claps his hands, making excited chirping noises. It's rather amusing seeing Beast get worked up over something like this. I can't wait to bring him the book tomorrow...

* * *

"I brought your treat, Beast!" He sticks his head out of his hammock and his eyes light up. Beast enjoys climbing so I thought a hammock would be fun for him to sleep in. Before he got as big as he is now, but when he had grown too big for his cat tower, he wasn't balanced enough and the hammock was too difficult for him to climb into. I had been at the pet store a few days later looking for ideas for climbing structures for Beast, and had paused to look at the various animals. The ferrets particularly amused me. They were curled up in a furry heap in a hammock like bed. It was a large square with rope attached to each corner that made it hang from the ceiling. As soon as I got back to the lab, I proposed my idea to Elsa. She seems to enjoy my initiative and imagination and liked the idea. By the end of the week, Beast had his new bed and loved it. It was this bed that he now poked his head out of and smiled at me from.

I wave a thin picture book in one hand and he jumps out of his hammock, running over to me and jumping up and down excitedly. Naturally, we are observed at all times so I have to teach him his lessons first, but we finish quicker than usual and I sit cross legged to read Beast his story. To my surprise, he climbs into my lap, looking at the book. I know I'm being watched...I know I should move Beast from my lap and chastise him for this... Hell, Elsa would probably give me a gold star if I slapped him and walked out. Yet, when he turns and looks at me expectantly, all I can do is open the book and begin to read. "This story is called Something to Fight For. Once there was a little boy who didn't like to stand up for himself. Everyone pushed him around and told him what to do. He went through life doing what he was told...never questioning anyone. Then one day, a bunch of kids were mean to a girl on the playground. She started to cry, but they were still mean to her. He ran over and stood up for her, helping her. The two of them became best friends. They grew older and had kids of their own. One night, his son asked him if it was ever okay to be mean to people. His father told him it was never right to be mean to people. His son then asked if that meant he should be quiet if someone was mean. The boy's father ruffled his son's hair and told him that he shouldn't do that if it was something worth fighting for, like family and the son was quiet for a while. Finally, he looked at his father and told him he was worth fighting for. His father hugged him close and said he was worth fighting for too. The...End..."

Beast is quiet then snatches up his pad and I watch over his shoulder. 'You worth fighting for.' He turns and smiles at me.

"As are you, Beast...as are you..." I'm nearly overcome with the desire to kiss his forehead. Odd. Well, not really. He _is_ like a child to me after all. Why does he have to be Elsa's child...?

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I walk to the bathroom calmly and wash the blood from my hands. I had been so angry, so very angry. My nails had bit into my hands, leaving small smears of blood. Watching Kris treat Beast like he was her child... The audacity of that little _bitch..._ Well, the time has come to teach her a lesson about this...Beast needs to learn one as well...

Today, Kris walks in right on time. She's always early for her shifts with Beast. I smile as I go over a graph nearby. She glances in through the window as she heads for the door to Beast's chamber and pauses when she sees he's not in there. I feel a thrill of delight as I watch the happy smile slip off her face and her hand pause above the doorknob.

There's soft footsteps behind me and I wait a moment before making an irritated sigh and turning. She looks at me worriedly over her glasses. Inside, I sneer. Kris never shows her emotions except with Beast so I know she is truly worried. "What is it Kris? I'm rather busy." There's an catch in my voice, but it could be misconstrued as irritation instead of excitement so it fits perfectly.

"Umm...Ma'am...where is Beast?"

"He's clearly just hiding."

"No, Ms. Kast. He knows when I come to teach him. He's not in there. Something's wrong..."

"Oh...that's right." I tap my chin as if I only just recalled something. "Naturally, he wouldn't be in there today." I quickly turn back to the computer I'm at so that she can't see the grin spread across my face.

There's a long pause and then she quietly speaks, careful and precise. "...then where is he?"

"Oh? Didn't you get the notice? He's going through experiments for the next week." I spin in my chair, legs crossed and one hand tapping the chair's arm. "Frankly, I think the timing is ideal. His growth has slowed at adolescence, unlike Dren. We don't know if this is the rate his growth will now progress or if it's a temporary speed alteration, but either way now is an excellent time to act."

I watch various emotions battle it out in her eyes, but after just a moment she goes back to being calm and collected. "I concur and as Beast's co-handler, I would like to supervise or at least observe these experiments."

My eyes scan her face for weakness and I find none so I give her the answer I know will make her blood run cold. "No." She opens her mouth to foolishly argue so I continue. "There is no purpose. They are operating under my direct orders. They will do as I say. I will notify you when Beast is back in his cell and when you should continue your teachings. Until then, you are dismissed."

I spin back around and after a few moments there's soft footsteps and the door opens and closes. Ahhh...this will be entertaining...

* * *

**Kris POV**

I throw open the front door and close it with a dull thud. A happy voice calls from the kitchen. "Well, _someone's_ early! I started dinner, but it will still be a while before it's done." I glance in the kitchen where Jessie is making food. Her wavy red hair is pulled up in a thick clip as she bustles around. "I'm making your favorite! Chicken parmesan!" She grins then frowns as she takes me in. "Hey...what's wrong...?"

I just shake my head. "I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry. . I...I didn't feel well so I left work early. Now I think I'm going to go shower..." Hurriedly, I move from the doorway up the stairs. I grab my towel and robe and dart in the bathroom. Jess and I have been together nearly five years now...she'll be able to tell something is wrong.

The water rushes from the shower head in an icy burst. I stand under the water numbly for a minute and then the tears come. Goosebumps raise all over my body, but my cheeks grow hot as the tears race down them. I slide to my knees, slouched on the shower floor as I cry. My hands cover my face as my crying turns to full on sobbing. What Beast must be going through...I can only imagine. Elsa treats him like any old experiment, but he's like a human child. It'll be like torture for him!

The door creaks open and I hear footsteps, then the shower curtain is pulled back enough for Jess to poke her head in. As soon as she sees me, she turns the water off and pulls the curtain back all the way. I feel the soft towel wrapped around me and she pulls me out of the shower to beside her on the bathroom floor. I sob into her shoulder and she holds me close, rubbing my back until I run out of tears. _"Hey...now_ will you tell me what's wrong...? Because something is definitely wrong."

I sniffle against her shirt. "It's complicated..."

Her fingers guide my chin up to face her and she smiles at me kindly, then lightly brushes her lips against mine. "Then why don't you get into some dry clothes and we'll discuss it for as long as it takes, okay?"

I nod and she guides me to our room. Once she sees me looking though my clothes she heads out to get us drinks. It's then that it finally comes to me: today is our anniversary. That's why she was making me my favorite food. I instantly feel awful, but it's the way Jess is, no matter how much she was looking forward to this evening, she wants me to be happy and get things off my chest. I'll have to make it up to her...but first I need to talk to her abut Beast. Maybe she can think of something...at the very least she can listen. I head down to my waiting wife, ready to share what's wrong this time.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Too many perspective changes? Too confusing? Hope you guys lied it! As always please review and hopefully I'll be quicker to update for chapter 4. Sorry again!**


End file.
